


Sapphire (Angel Steve Rogers - Captain America)

by karadin



Series: Gemstone Meditation Cards [2]
Category: Avengers, Captain America
Genre: Art, Fan Art, Gen, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Nudity, Public Nudity, Wings, angel - Freeform, angelic, artistic nude, chris evans - Freeform, classic art, classical, greek god, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a beautiful nude angel holding emblems of strength in ancient Rome (Chris Evans)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sapphire (Angel Steve Rogers - Captain America)

**(click for large)**

**#2 in a series of Gemstone Meditation Cards with mythological figures by Karadin,**

Sapphire features a winged celestial being, holding a cup carved from a single large gemstone, displaying the name ‘Virtus’. (which embodies courage, loyalty and goodness)

The angel holds a crown of laurel leaves made of hammered gold, a symbol of great achievement in art and in learning, and stands for Wisdom. These wreaths were also bestowed upon warriors, with a modern interpretation of overcoming obstacles.

The Sapphire gemstone signifies hope and healing. It is also the birthstone of September.


End file.
